wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Strong! (song)
Getting Strong is a Wiggles song from the video of the same name. It had to be re-shot due to Greg's departure. It is one of the Wiggles' most popular songs because it encourages little kids to exercise and get fit so they can remain healthy. Origins Music (2006 Version) * Pop Music (2007/2012 Version) * Pop Music (Meet the Orchestra Version) * Pop Songwriting The song demonstrates on running, jumping, and skipping. Production Songwriting (2006 Version) Murray, Jeff and Anthony wrote the music and Greg wrote the lyrics. Songwriting (2007 Version) Murray, Jeff, Anthony, John, Greg, and Dominic arranged the music. Songwriting (Meet the Orchestra Version) The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra Recording (2006 Version) The original 2006 version is a demo. Recording (2007 Version) while the 2007 version is a re-recorded version. Recording (2012 Greg Version) The only released version that was sung by Greg is on Hit Songs and Rarities. Recording (Meet the Orchestra Version) Simon and Emma provide the vocals and Lachy and Emma provide the backing vocals. The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra musicians play the instruments. Song Credits 2006 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2007 Original Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2007 Instrumental Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Celebration! Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Greg Page * Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2006 Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Percussion - Derek Antunes * Bouzouki: George Tseros 2007 Original Version * Lead Vocals - Sam Moran * Additional Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Carolyn Ferrie * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Paul Field * Bass - Chris Lupton * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Anthony Howe * Piano - Dominic Lindsay * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Bouzouki - George Tseros 2007 Instrumental Version * Bass - Chris Lupton * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Anthony Howe * Piano - Dominic Lindsay * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Bouzouki - George Tseros Celebration! Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Anthony Field * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Paul Field * Bass - Chris Lupton * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Anthony Howe * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Bouzouki - George Tseros Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party Version * Vocals: James Arthur Chen, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Paul Field * Bass - Chris Lupton * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Anthony Howe * Piano - Dominic Lindsay * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Bouzouki - George Tseros Hits Songs and Rarities Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Carolyn Ferrie * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Paul Field * Bass - Chris Lupton * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Drums - Anthony Howe * Piano - Dominic Lindsay * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Bouzouki - George Tseros The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Timpani - Christine Turpin * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Harp - Yinuo Mu * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid Song Lyrics Running on the spot, run, run, run Running on the spot, run, run, run Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong Jumping up and down, jump, jump, jump Jumping up and down, jump, jump, jump Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong Skipping with a rope, skip, skip, skip Skipping with a rope, skip, skip, skip Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong, getting strong Getting strong Trivia *This song was re-shot for The Wiggles' video with the same title. *A Concert Tour in 2012 was named after this song. * The only release that is sung by Greg is on Hit Songs and Rarities. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Getting Strong songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:Wiggly Showtime! songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs